Your Visitation Rights? Revoked
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Polly comes a-calling for our dear Head Detective. Lassiter/Polly.
1. Lassie Does Not Approve

I wanted to write a Lassie kiss. XD Plus the reviews I got for _Confusion to Clarity_ were very flattering. XD

* * *

Lassiter thrust the folder back against Officer Farley's chest, and said sharply, "Take it back and get me the right results this time, if you think you can manage."

"Yes, sir," the rookie mumbled, and immediately scurried off.

"I swear, the rookies get more idiotic every year," he grumbled as he turned back to his desk.

Juliet smiled faintly and said, "You're too hard on them, Carlton."

"I don't believe in coddling the rookies," he said with a pointed look at her. She smiled, but something over his shoulder caught her eye and her head tilted, a curious expression moving onto her face.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked. Lassiter turned to see who she was talking to and stopped to stare.

"Polly," he said, voice belying his surprise.

"Polly?" Juliet repeated, the curiosity even stronger in her voice.

Polly smiled and said, "Hello, Carlton."

"What are you doing here?" Lassiter asked stupidly.

Her smile grew slightly and she stepped forward, lifting a small Tupperware in her hands. "The kids had a bake sale today to raise money for the new playground equipment. We had some left over rice crispy treats, and I remembered you saying how much you liked homemade ones, so I thought I would bring them by on my way home for you to keep here."

Lassiter frowned as she set the Tupperware in his hands, eyeing it suspiciously. "_Children_ made these?" he said.

Polly laughed. "No, the children didn't make them, Carlton, their mothers did. They're perfectly safe. Trust me, I had several," she said with a grin.

"Oh," he said. And then awkwardly: "Thanks."

With a small smile, she laid a hand on his arm and rose onto her toes to place a light kiss on his cheek. "You're welcome." As she lowered herself back onto the flats of her feet, she spotted Juliet out of the corner of her eye and her eyes brightened. "You must be O'Hara," she said enthusiastically and Juliet's face lit up.

"I am, how did you…?"

"Well, Carlton—"

Lassiter's hand settled firmly over her mouth. "Uh huh, yeah, _no_." But Juliet was already grinning like a fiend, Polly's smile impish. "I appreciate you coming by Polly, but I think it's time for you to leave," he said firmly, and turned her, steering her back in the direction of the station's entrance.

She pulled his hand back briefly and called, "Bye, O'Hara!"

"Bye, Polly!"

Lassiter scowled. "She's going to be unbearable for days now, thank you very much."

Polly's mouth curved into a smile against his palm and then puckered, kissing it gently. An electric chill zinged up the back of his arm all the way to his shoulder and he quickly pulled his hand away, trying to shake off the feeling. "Don't start that," he grit and she smiled innocently as they paused in an alcove near the entrance.

"Start what?"

"You know exactly what," he said severely. Her response was a mischievous curling of the corners of her mouth and her hands slid up his arm, along his shoulder and up along his neck, her fingers tracing electricity all around his ear. "Polly," he said, but the warning the word was supposed to carry was feeble at best.

"Yes?" Her other hand smoothed over his tie, from his breastbone all the way to his stomach.

"Stop that," he ordered, but the command was about as effective as an empty gun. Damn her…she knew exactly what could be his undoing. Her hands began to loop around his neck and he caught her wrists in his hands, pulling them away with a scowl. "Goodbye, Polly."

She smiled and with a rueful little sigh and a wiggle of her captive hands said, "Goodbye, Carlton."

A split-second's glance around the hall to make sure no one was looking, and he pulled her toward him, kissing her firmly. He couldn't fight off a small smile when she leaned into him, sighing. Just as quickly as it had begun it was over, and he spun her around, giving her a gentle push in the direction of the station's entrance, turning on his heel and heading back toward the bullpen.

"And don't come back!"


	2. A Fate Worse Than Death

Prompting from Vampkira forced me to write this. XDDDD

* * *

Lassiter knew the second he saw Juliet that he was in for it. There was no escape. He just had to suck it up and take it like a man. He grimaced and moved forward to face his fate head on.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Juliet demanded as soon as he was close enough, smacking him with a file folder and giving him a push into his chair before grabbing her own and moving in close.

He made a face. "Why? This is '_why_'O'Hara."

She seemed oblivious to his displeasure, a brilliant grin on her face, and her eyes sparkling. "So her name is Polly? Where did you meet her? What does she do?"

Scowling, he turned his chair back towards his desk. "O'Hara, we have work to do. I don't have time for frivolous talk about my personal life."

Juliet grabbed the arms of his chair, wrenching it back around and looking intensely up at him through her eyelashes and the tendrils of hair that had escaped the twist on the back of her head. It made her look slightly manic. "Carlton. This is not an optional conversation."

Disturbed by his partner's apparent zeal for the juicy details of his private life, Lassiter spilled. "Yes, her name is Polly Smith. I met her in the check out line at the grocery store. She's a kindergarten teacher."

Juliet's expression transformed to utter delight again, and with a face-splitting grin she exclaimed, "A kindergarten teacher? Really? Oh, Carlton, that's so sweet!"

Her delight was like some kind of truth-serum, speech-inducing drug. It took no prompting for him to continue spewing information. "We've been dating for three weeks. She's thirty-four years old and is actually reassured by the fact that I keep a firearm under my pillow. She understands me like my ex-wife never did." _WHAT THE HELL?_ Where had that come from?! What the hell kind of spell did she have him under?! And where was this skill when they were in the Interrogation Room?!

"Where did you go on your first date?" Juliet continued eagerly, and he wondered vaguely if this was what it felt like to be a teenaged girl.

"The Blue Crab."

"Did you kiss her?"

"O'Hara, I don't—"

"_Did you?_"

"Yes, yes, I did!"

"During the date or—"

"O'Hara, what do you take me for, some kind of womanizer? No gentleman makes a move to kiss a woman before their front doorstep," he said crossly.

The look on Juliet's face seemed to indicate that her brain had completely dissolved into some kind of puddle of organic goo. "Carlton, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

He shrugged uncomfortably and wondered if this was anything like what it felt like to be on the opposite end of the Interrogation table from himself. If so, then _damn_ he was good. No wonder people crumbled like sandcastles.

"So you like her?" Juliet asked earnestly and his lips pursed in annoyance.

"What kind of a stupid question is that? Why would I be dating her if I didn't?"

Again, Juliet seemed to melt. Lassiter stiffened when she leaned forward and enveloped him in a hug. "That's wonderful, Carlton. I'm so happy for you," she repeated fervently.

He cleared his throat and patted her back awkwardly. "…thanks," he muttered gruffly. "Now get back to work."

She grinned sheepishly as she pulled away and rolled her chair back to her own desk. "Okay, okay, but you have to tell me more about Polly later."

He frowned until she had turned completely away, re-absorbing herself in her work again, and then allowed himself a small smile.

There was hope for O'Hara yet.


End file.
